harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hermione524/reposting from scarlet...
I'm reposting this from scarlet (as you can see) and adding one - it's the second from the bottom... I'm SKINNY, so I MUST be anorexic. I'm EMO, so I MUST cut my wrists. I'm BLACK so I MUST carry a gun. I'm BLONDE, so I MUST be a ditz I'm JAMAICAN so I MUST smoke weed. I'm HAITIAN so I MUST eat cat. I'm ASIAN, so I MUST be sexy. I'm GAY, so I MUST have AIDS. I'm a LESBIAN, so I MUST make out with my best girl friend. I SPEAK MY MIND, so I MUST be a b*tch. ' '''I'm a GAY RIGHTS SUPPORTER, so I WILL go to hell. ' I'm a CHRISTAN, so I MUST think gay people should go to hell. 'I'm RELIGIOUS, so I MUST shove my beliefs down your throat. ' I'm ATHEIST so I MUST hate the world. I don't have a RELIGION, so I MUST be evil and have no morals I'm REPUBLICAN, so I MUST not care about poor people. 'I'm DEMOCRAT, so I MUST not believe in being responsible. ' I'm SOUTHERN, so I MUST be white trash. I TAKE (or used to take) ANTI-DEPRESSANTS, so I MUST be crazy. I'm a GUY, so I MUST only want to get into your pants. 'I'm IRISH, so I MUST have a bad drinking problem. ' I'm INDIAN, so I MUST own a convenient store. I'm NATIVE AMERICAN, so I MUST dance around a fire screaming like a savage. I'm a CHEERLEADER, so I MUST be a whore... 'I wear SKIRTS a lot, so I MUST be a slut. ' I'm a PUNK, so I MUST do drugs. I WEAR BLACK, so I MUST be a goth or emo. 'I'm a WHITE GIRL, so I MUST be a nagging, steal-your-money kind of girlfriend. ' I'm CUBAN, so I MUST spend my spare time rolling cigars. I'm NOT A VIRGIN, so I MUST be easy. I FELL IN LOVE WITH A MARRIED MAN, so I MUST be a home-wrecking whore. I'm a TEENAGE MOM, so I MUST be an irresponsible slut. 'I'm POLISH, so I MUST wear my socks with my sandals ' I'm ITALIAN, so I must have a "big one". I HAVE STRAIGHT A'S, so I MUST have no social life. I DYE MY HAIR CRAZY COLORS, so I MUST be looking for attention. 'I DRESS IN UNUSUAL WAYS so I MUST be looking for attention. ' 'I'm INTO THEATER & ART, so I MUST be a homosexual. ' I'm a VEGETARIAN, so I MUST be a tree-hugging hippie. 'I HAVE A BUNCH OF GUY FRIENDS, so I MUST be hooking up with them all. ' I HAVE A BUNCH OF GIRLS WHO ARE FRIENDS, so I MUST be a player. I have Big BOOBS, so I MUST be a hoe. I'm COLOMBIAN, so I MUST be a drug dealer. '.I WEAR WHAT I WANT, so I MUST be a poser ' 'I'm RUSSIAN, so I MUST be cool and that’s how Russians roll. ' 'I'm GERMAN, so I must be a Nazi. ' 'I hang out with GAYS, so I must be GAY TOO ' I'm BRAZILIAN, so I MUST have a BIG BUTT. I'm PUERTO RICAN, so I MUST look good and be conceited I'm SALVADORIAN, so I MUST be in MS 13 I'm HAWAIIAN so I MUST be lazy I'm PERUVIAN, so I MUST like llamas I’m a STONER so I MUST be going in the wrong direction 'I’m a VIRGIN so I MUST be prude ' I’m STRAIGHT EDGE, so I must be violent. I'm a FEMALE GAMER, so I MUST be ugly... or crazy. I'm BLACK, so I MUST love fried chicken and kool-aid. 'I'm a GIRL who actually EATS LUNCH, so I MUST be fat. ' 'I'm SINGLE, so I MUST be ugly. ' I'm a SKATER, so I must do weed and steal stuff I'm ASIAN, so I must be a NERD that does HOMEWORK 24/7 I'm MIXED, so I must be screwed up. I'm MUSLIM, so I MUST be a terrorist. 'I'm in a BAND, so I MUST be a dork. ' I'm MORMON, so I MUST be perfect 'I'm WHITE and have black friends, so I MUST think I'm black ' I'm HISPANIC so I must be dirty. 'I'm NOT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, so I MUST be a loser. ' I'm OVERWEIGHT, so I MUST have a problem with self control. I'm PREPPY, so I MUST shun those who don't wear Abercrombie & Hollister. I'm on a DANCE team, so I MUST be stupid, stuck up, and a whore. 'I'm YOUNG, so I MUST be naive. ' '''I'm RICH, so I MUST be a conceited snob (well, sort of rich) I'm MEXICAN, so I MUST have hopped the border. I GOT A CAR FOR MY BIRTHDAY, so I MUST be a spoiled brat. I'm BLACK, so I MUST love watermelon I'm BI, so I MUST think every person I see is hot. I'm an ASIAN GUY, so I MUST have a small penis. I'm a GUY CHEERLEADER, so I MUST be gay. I'm PREP, so I MUST be rich. I have a lot of FRIENDS, so I MUST love to drink and party. ' I wear tight PANTS and I'm a guy, so I MUST be emo. I couldn't hurt a FLY, So I MUST be a pussy. '''I support GAY RIGHTS, so I MUST fit in with everyone. ' I hang out with teenage drinkers and smokers, so I MUST smoke and drink too. I don't like to be in a BIG GROUP, so I MUST be anti-social. I have a DIFFERENT sense of HUMOR, so I MUST be crazy. 'I tell people OFF, so I MUST be an over controlling bitch. ' 'My hair gets GREASY a lot, so I MUST have no hygiene skills. ' I'm a NUDIST, so I MUST want everyone to see my boobs. 'I read Comics, so I MUST be a loser. ' I hang out with a FORMER PROSTITUTE... So I MUST be a whore myself. I'm TEXAN, so I MUST ride a horse.' I’m a GOTH, so I MUST be a Satanist I’m a CROSSDRESSER, so I MUST be homosexual. '''I draw ANIME, so I MUST be a freak. ' I'm a FANGIRL, so I MUST be a stalker. I'm an ONLY CHILD, so I MUST be spoiled. ' '''I'm INTELLIGENT, so I MUST be weak. ' 'I am AMERICAN, so I MUST be an obese, loud-mouthed and arrogant. ' I'm WELSH so I MUST love sheep 'I’m a YOUNG WRITER, so I MUST be emo. ' I'm a GUY, so I MUST ditch my pregnant girlfriend. I'm CANADIAN, so I MUST love hockey and beavers. I'm DISABLED, so I MUST be on Welfare. 'I'm a FEMINIST, so I MUST have a problem with sexuality and I want to castrate every man on the earth. ' I WEAR A BIG SUNHAT when I go outside, so I MUST be stupid. I like BLOOD, so I must be a VAMPIRE. I'm ALBINO, so I MUST be an evil person with mental abilities and is A MURDERER! I'm ENGLISH, so I MUST speak with either a cockney or a posh accent, love tea and cricket, and have bad teeth. I don't like YAOI or YURI, so I must be a HOMOPHOBE 'I’m not the most POPULAR person in school, so I MUST be a loser ' 'I have a FAN CHARACTER, so I MUST be an annoying Mary-sue. ' 'I CHAT, I MUST be having cyber sex. ' I'm PAGAN so I MUST sacrifice babies and drink the blood of virgins I'm CONSERVATIVE, so I MUST be against Abortion I'm SWEDISH so I MUST be a tall blond blue-eyed lesbian. I'm a LESBIAN so I MUST want to get with every single girl that I see. 'I like CARTOONS, so I MUST be IRRESPONSIBLE. ' 'I like READING, so I MUST be a LONER. ' I have my OWN spiritual ideology; therefore I MUST be WRONG or MISGUIDED. I DISAGREE with my government, so I MUST be a TERRORIST. I am a WITCH, so I MUST be and OLD HAG and fly on a broomstick. I love YAOI, so I MUST be GAY. 'I like GAMES, ANIME and COMICS, so I MUST be childish ' I'm SWEDISH, therefore I MUST be WHITE. 'I SPOT GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, so I MUST be a pedantic bastard. ' I'm GOTHIC, so I MUST be mean. I’m STRONG, so I MUST be stupid. I'm Australian, so I MUST hunt crocodiles and talk to kangaroo’s I go to RENFAIRES, so I MUST talk weird, be a loser, and not be up with the times I’m GAY, so I’m after EVERY straight guy around. 'I don’t want a BOYFRIEND, so I MUST be Lesbian. ' 'I'm NOT CHRISTIAN, so I MUST just need converting. ' 'I love marching band, so I MUST be a friendless freak. ' I DRINK and SMOKE, so I MUST have no life. 'I’m WHITE, so I MUST be responsible for everything going wrong on the planet: past, present, and future. ' 'I am QUIET and POLITE, so I MUST be a pushover. ' 'I prefer FANTASY and SCI-FI, so I MUST be out of touch with reality. ' 'I love TO LEARN, so I MUST be boring. ' 'I'm WHITE, so I MUST be a racist. ' I'm a GUY with LONG HAIR, so I MUST be a druggie. 'I'm good with COMPUTERS, so I MUST be a nerd/geek. ' I'm a GUY, so I MUST love sports. 'I'm NOT RELIGIOUS, so I MUST be treated like crap until I pray to your god. (sort of religious, sort of not religious) ' 'I am a GIRL, so boys MUST be better than me at sports. ' I am a PUSHOVER, so I MUST have controlling friends I am not EMO, so I MUST be uncool. 'I am WHITE and I like to DANCE, so I MUST be lame ' 'I don't act DEPRESSED, so I MUST be weird. ' I am SKINNY, so I MUST be sensitive about my weight. I am a CHRISTIAN/CATHOLIC/ANGLICAN/PROTESTANT, so I MUST go to church every Sunday. I am a CHRISTIAN/CATHOLIC/ANGLICAN/PROTESTANT, so I MUST not do anything on Halloween. I am POOR, so I MUST not have good hygiene. I am a HOUSEWIFE, so I MUST have no self respect. I consider myself 'NORMAL', so I MUST be boring. I'm a TEENAGER, so I MUST have no clue I'm a TEENAGER, so I MUST have a STEREOTYPE. '''I'm a UPPER-MIDDLE CLASS JEWISH GIRL, so I MUST be A SPOILED PRINCESS/BRAT 'I'm a PERSON, so I MUST be LABELED ' I am not reposting the poems because they are just too depressing. Category:Blog posts